


MakoHaru #1

by brainblurbs



Category: Free!
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs





	MakoHaru #1

The first time Haru witnessed Makoto wet his pants was in their second year of high school. Exams were upon them and the two were studying heavily in Haru’s home. 

As they sat in Haru’s living room, noses firmly buried in their books, Haru noticed Makoto shifting and it was enough to make Haru uncomfortable. He didn’t say anything, though, only watched as Makoto shifted his weight from side to side, drew his legs to chest, lowered one, sat on his knees, and then on his backside. It was exhausting. 

Haru had been friends with Makoto for well over ten years by then and he could only remember a handful of times when Makoto acted as he was now and as he searched the recesses of his mind, Haru came up with an answer. 

Makoto needed to pee. 

Haru didn’t say anything. Why would he? People peed. It was a normal bodily function and Makoto was as old as he was. He would go to the bathroom when he needed to or so Haru thought. 

Nearly half an hour later, Makoto was still squirming and just as Haru opened his mouth to say something, his friend set his pencil down and jumped up so quickly that Haru reeled back. 

“Be right back!” Makoto called as he quickly left the room. 

Haru stared after his friend and frowned before he stood to follow him. He’d only walked out of the living room and a few steps down the hall before a trail of liquid caught his eye and he followed it to the closest bathroom. He didn’t need to lean very close to hear Makoto’s hitched breaths and sniffles. 

He wondered for a moment if he was intruding on some painfully private moment, but quickly threw that thought to the wind; Makoto was his best friend. They did everything together. There were few private moments between them and that was soothing for Haru who was so often alone. He loved Makoto and knew Makoto loved him just as much, if not more. 

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door once. “Makoto,” he said simply. 

“Ah, Haru! I'm…I’m ok,” Makoto said, but Haru could hear the upset in his voice.

“Makoto,” he said again, voice gentle. “It’s ok.”

Haru left for a brief moment, but returned with a pair of Makoto’s pajama bottoms and a tshirt, left there from one of the many nights he’d slept over. He managed to talk Makoto into taking a bath in his beloved tub and left his friend’s clothing in the basket, then cleaned up the mess in the hallway. 

It was nearly an hour later that Makoto came back into the living room, dressed in his pajamas, and Haru joined him a few minutes later, holding out a plate to him. 

“Grilled mackerel?” Makoto asked softly, voice weak. “Why?”

Haru shrugged a shoulder as he sat down beside Makoto. “It would make me feel better.”

Makoto smiled weakly, immediately realizing that this was Haru’s way of taking care of him. He took the plate and nodded. 

“Thank you, Haru,” Makoto whispered, saying a quick thanks before beginning to eat. 

Haru nodded and leaned back on the couch as he turned the television on. He wouldn’t bring up what happened, but he would certainly listen to Makoto and he didn’t have to wait much longer for his best friend to speak. 

“Haru, about what happened,” Makoto whispered. “I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

Haru sat up and watched Makoto set his plate down. His friend looked rather distraught and Haru could think to do nothing more than to touch his arm and let Makoto know he was there for him. 

“Makoto, it’s really alright. As long as you’re ok.”

Makoto’s face crumbled and he sniffled. “I don't…really know if I am. I just…things like that have been happening lately. I just…hold it and then…I can’t anymore.”

Haru tilted his head. “Why hold it? You could just go.”

Makoto flushed deeply and looked away from Haru. “Sometimes…it feels kind of nice to hold it, but I didn’t really mean to…pee myself,” he explained. 

Haru was quiet for a long moment as he looked at Makoto before leaning back against his couch. “Interesting,” Haru mumbled. 

Makoto knew Haru wasn’t the type to say anything he didn’t mean and Haru wouldn’t say anything just make someone feel better, so Makoto knew if Haru said he found something interesting that he must have found it genuinely interesting, but that didn’t make it any less puzzling for Makoto. 

“What?” Makoto asked softly. “How?”

“I didn’t realize how much you loved water,” Haru replied. 

Makoto’s mouth dropped open. He could’ve been knocked over with a feather. He placed a hand over his mouth and laughed softly, shaking his head. “I…I don’t love water. I just like…the full feeling and then finally letting go,” he clarified, feeling he could be honest. He knew Haru wouldn’t judge him. 

“Oh,” Haru said softly before humming. “Well, it’s still interesting.”

“Is it?” Makoto asked. 

“Yes. You can do it here. I think it would be…fun to watch.”

And that was how their arrangement began. Makoto would come over on the weekends and fill his bladder to the brim and Haru watched him shift and squirm before he went sprinting to the bathroom. As the weeks drew on and they became more comfortable with this new aspect of their relationship, Makoto and Haru chatted about a number of things.

Makoto told Haru that he didn’t mind wet pants all that much and enjoyed waking up and wetting the bed while Haru confessed that he enjoyed those rare times when Makoto wet his pants. 

There were times when Makoto allowed Haru to control his bladder and told his friend when he needed to go and Haru would test his limits until Makoto was near bursting. It was then that he would take Makoto’s hand, lead him to the bathroom, and take hold of his friend’s penis, helping him pee. 

It was one such weekend that Haru and Makoto lied curled up in bed together, as they had become accustomed to doing, that things changed. 

They were both awake, Makoto sliding his hand up and down Haru’s arm as they listened to rain pour outside Haru’s window. Makoto bit his lip and whimpered, sliding his thighs together and Haru knew immediately what was wrong. 

“Haru?” Makoto called softly. “I have to go.”

“Go?” Haru echoed, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. 

Makoto’s cheeks warmed. “I have to go potty. I have to go pee.”

“Do you?” Haru reached down and cupped Makoto’s groin, feeling his briefs were the slightest bit wet. “Can you hold it a little while?”

Makoto whimpered and Haru watched as his friend furrowed his brow before a trickle of urine warned Haru’s hand. It wouldn’t be long at all. 

“I might wet the bed again,” he whimpered, knowing it would be fine if he did; Haru had invested in a plastic sheet. 

“Come on,” Haru said gently as he sat up in bed. 

He took one of Makoto’s hand as his friend buried a hand in his crotch and led the other to the bathroom. He pushed Makoto’s underwear down enough to free him and peered around his arm to watch as his water crashed into the porcelain bowl. 

“Better?” Haru asked gently as Makoto trembled and moaned quietly in his arms. 

Makoto bit his lip and opened his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

When Makoto finished, Haru shook him off and pushed his wet underwear down his legs. He gently washed his friend’s groin and smiled when Makoto grew aroused, another normal occurrence. 

He took his time with Makoto then, stroking him off and playing with him until his friend came into the washcloth Haru held readily to catch his copious release, but for the first time, after he came, Makoto leaned in and kissed Haru. 

His blue eyes widened dramatically and he stood still for a moment before pressing into the kiss with a soft moan, arms wrapped around Makoto’s neck. He pushed his tongue into Makoto’s warm mouth and tasted the tang of cranberry juice lingering on Makoto’s tongue as they slid their moist appendages against one another’s. 

When they finally pulled away, Makoto flushed deeply and looked away. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now.”

Haru smiled softly and sighed. “Me too.”

The surprise on Makoto’s face quickly turned joyous and be wrapped his arms around Haru, kissing his lips repeatedly. When Haru wiggled out of his arms, Makoto tilted his head curiously. 

“Come on, we can continue that in bed,” Haru said as he held a hand out to lead Makoto back to his room, chuckling as the other all but bounced behind him.


End file.
